


"Show me more of this Earth thing called kissing."

by mergatrude



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He touched his lips again.  Still no change.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	"Show me more of this Earth thing called kissing."

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Episode 6.02 (and earlier). Unbeta-ed

_River Song. River. Song. River Song River Song River Song, oh do shut up!_ He rubbed his fingers over his lips, his brain processed the sensory data and indicated no change since the last seven times he'd checked.

Now, though, now that the Ponds had disappeared to be noisy in a different part of the TARDIS, he had nothing in particular to distract him from the rhythmic clatter of this train of thought. He'd tinkered with the visual stabiliser circuits until the TARDIS rumbled a complaint. "Sorry, old girl."

He tried reciting The Rime of the Ancient Mariner, followed by The Seventeen Moons of Rarnox Nive, but everything rhythmical turned into the one rhyme he was trying to tune out. _River Song River Song River Song._

He touched his lips again. Still no change.

I mean, it wasn't like he'd never kissed anyone before. He'd even kissed human beings! True, it was usually accidental, or for practical purposes, but even so.

It was just, he'd been taken by surprise. No, not quite that, it was the familiarity of it, the _gusto_. It was being kissed like he was known, inside and out, like no one else in the universe knew him quite like that. And he was at a disadvantage, unable to return the sentiment in quite the same way. If indeed he wanted to. It was somehow infuriating, being dragged into this _relationship_ , as it were, backwards, however much he found River to be fascinating, frustrating, surprising...

Quite like the whole human race, really. It was one of their charms, one of their irrisitible attractions. Take Amelia Pond and her surprising pregnancy/not pregnancy. He pulled up the scans again, running them through three different filters. And he didn't even notice the tenth time he rubbed his fingers over his lips. His brain stored the data from this latest review: the same yet different.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a line from a very early Red Dwarf episode, where Lister attempts to disabuse Rimmer of the notion that aliens are out there waiting for him to find them.


End file.
